


Broken Down

by Katarina_Claire



Series: 4 Ships of Sin [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Broken Down Car, F/M, Nadja - Freeform, ay twitter fam, enjoy you sinners, just sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Claire/pseuds/Katarina_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because a flat tire isn't all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Down

**Author's Note:**

> Why do you people even follow me? Is it just for the sin? IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU!? ...I guess that’s alright. I took a slightly different approach on this ship. It’s just too pure and beautiful to do a one-night type of situation. Still sinful, just different. Enjoy your trash, sinners.  
> (Also yes, this is post-reveal.)
> 
> -xxNadja

“God forbid, Adrien, that you listen to what I say for once!” Marinette slammed the car door. She was so furious she couldn’t even be in the same car as him. As his girlfriend of 5 years, she quickly got over her initial fear of talking to him. The embarrassment was gone, and right now, all she could feel was anger. She checked the trunk of the car again, as if a spare tire would magically appear if she checked enough times.

“I’m sorry that I don’t do every single little thing you say. You don’t run the household, you know. You’re busy, but I am too!” Adrien also got out of the car. He was a little more composed, closing the car door calmly and walking over to her. “Look, we can just call Nino.”

“It’s 2am, Adrien. Alya’s going to kill us for waking them up. This all could have been avoided if you got the damn spare instead of going to the afterparty at the last showcase.” Marinette knew she was being unreasonable. The Agreste brand getting into the wedding scene was _huge,_ but the way those women looked at him…

Adrien sighed and pulled out his phone, dialing his best friend’s number. They both needed to calm down for a second. “Hey, Nino. Yeah, I know what time it is. Listen, dude, we got a flat tire and we need someone to help us out.” Adrien paused. “Tell Alya that I’ll owe you guys one. Thanks, man. See you.”

Adrien looked over at Marinette and his heart clenched. As hard as she was trying to just be angry about the tire, she was obviously upset by something else. He sighed and swallowed his pride. He went and wrapped his arms around her. This was his princess and he hated to see her upset. And as much as he hated to admit it, this situation was mostly his fault. He leaned back against the car and pulled her against him tightly. They were on the side of the car facing away from the road, so they were pretty hidden in case anyone drove by them.

“Hey, there,” he murmured against her hair. As she grew up, she changed the hair style. She left it down now, which he loved. He started stroking her hair. “Bugaboo, don’t be mad. I’m sorry.” He felt her shaking slightly and was almost scared to look. He hated to see her so upset like this, especially since the fault was his.

“No, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have gotten angry. I can’t have you doing everything all the time.” Marinette wiped her eyes and leaned into his chest. Adrien was so good to her, she had no reason to be this upset over a few women. No, she shouldn’t even think of them at women. They were potential clients at most. Everyone flirted with him and it usually never bothered her. Something about the wedding theme of the show just…

He wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed her on the forehead. “It’s been a rough couple of shows. But it’s over. You have a couple of weeks off and I don’t have to make an appearance until next month. We should take a trip. Maybe go to London for a week?”

Marinette nodded a little and turned to bury her face in his chest. “I’m sorry. I just- those women were looking at you. And the models in the dresses…”

Adrien’s eyes widened. So _that_ was what she was so upset about. Adrien turned her around, grabbed her face and kissed her. It wasn’t a chaste kiss by any means. There was no warning. She didn’t have a chance to prepare herself. He wanted her to know that she was his. No other woman could ever capture his heart like she did. “Marinette, please. Don’t you ever think things like that ever again. Those women are just coworkers. They mean nothing to me.”

Marinette smiled. Adrien always seemed to know just what to do to cheer her up. She didn’t know what she did to deserve him. He always made her feel so loved and appreciated that she felt a little silly for having any doubts. “I love you, Adrien.” She kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair the way he liked. Her chest was pressed up against his, so she could feel the soft rumble of a purr.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, nuzzling each other and giving each other shallow kisses. But at some point, the energy between them changed. The kisses became needy and it was harder and harder to pull away to breathe. In one swift movement, Adrien flipped their positions so that Marinette was the one pressed against the car.

“I doubt Nino will be here for a while.” He said casually as he moved his lips to her jaw. She instinctively tilted her head back and to the side, giving him full access to her neck. After a couple of years, they were both extremely in touch with each other. They knew each other’s most sensitive areas and knew exactly how to drive the other person insane. Adrien was going to take advantage of this.

He ran his hands down to her thighs, just below the hem of her dress. As he trailed his fingers up her skin, her dress came up with it. She blushed dark red and held her hem down. “A-Adrien!” She glanced around, checking to see if they were alone. Adrien gently moved her hand away and continued to attack her neck with his lips and teeth, pulling a moan from her.

“It’s 2am, lovebug. No one will see us.” He pulled her dress up to her hips and placed his hands comfortably on her lower-back. She whimpered and ground her hips against his. The adrenaline was pumping. In their 5 years together, Marinette had never dared to do anything this adventurous…She was just too afraid of her reputation, both as a designer and as Ladybug. Right now, however, she didn’t care. She wanted _him._

Adrien’s suit jacket was long gone, but he was still wearing too much clothing for her taste. She reached up and grabbed his tie, pulling him down to crash his lips against hers while undoing the tie and removing it. Then it was her turn to kiss down his neck. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, trailing her lips down his chest as she went. At the last button, she was down on her knees between him and the car.

He had to bite his lip to control himself. Nothing faded after 5 years. She still made his heart flutter and…made him feel other things. Watching her on her knees starting to unbutton his pants made him incredibly hard, as if he needed any more help. His member was straining against the fabric of his briefs and it was so…incredibly…frustrating.

“Marinette.”  


Marinette pulled his pants and briefs down with just one tug. “Yes, chaton?” She purred, looking up at him. The low cut of her dress did nothing to cover her cleavage. In fact, it was giving him an amazing view of her breasts.

_Man, would we be screwed if Nino showed up now._

“As much as I love you down there,” he said with a smirk, gently pulling her up and pressing her roughly against the car. “I want you up here.” He lifted her so that her legs were around his hips and she could feel his cock pressed up against her panties. She moaned and pulled his head down to her. His mouth engulfed hers and she started to grind her hips against him.

“God, Adrien.” Her voice was barely a whisper at this point. She was so desperate for relief. She loved him so much and she needed him to be inside of her. She needed to be closer to him in any and every way.

“I’m here, Mari.” Adrien pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth and trailed a hand down her stomach and between her legs. It was soaking wet, which made him lick his lips without realizing it. He shoved two of his fingers in her roughly, taking her by surprise. She gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into his skin. He started to pump his fingers in and out of her, drawing delicious moans from her mouth.

He couldn’t get enough of her. One hand was holding her up, one was busy pleasuring his Lady. His lips were on any part of her skin that he could get. He felt like a madman and the pressure in his groin was starting to drive him insane. If he didn’t get any kind of relief soon, he was afraid he would actually attack her. “Bugaboo…”

She nodded her head. After 5 years, they didn’t need words anymore. They just knew. He removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock, causing the both of them to groan. Normally, Adrien would start off slow and build speed, but they were long past that point. He let his animal instincts take over because that’s all he could manage now. The smell of Marinette was intoxicating and the sounds she was making weren’t helping things.

“More, Adrien!” Marinette threw her head back as he pounded into her. She could feel the car shaking and rocking slightly beneath them. One of the perks of being Chat Noir and Ladybug: rougher sex than normal. Their strength allowed them to do things that could be extremely difficult for other people. She thanked every god she knew by name that Adrien had the strength he had because right now, he was putting all of it behind every thrust.

The adrenaline and energy was starting to come to an end and they could both sense that. They were both so close to orgasm that they couldn’t speak anymore. The silent night was filled with husky moans, gasps for air, and sounds of skin slapping against skin. Adrien buried his face into her neck and bit down on her flushed skin at the same time as a particularly hard thrust. Marinette screamed his name as she felt her orgasm shake her body. Pleasure pulsed through her body and she could feel Adrien fill her at the same time.

Both of them were too afraid to move or speak. Marinette was lying against the car and Adrien only had just enough strength to hold her up against it. Suddenly, panic raced through the two of them. There were headlights steadily approaching and Adrien was still inside of her. They scrambled, trying to make themselves look somewhat presentable. They looked each other over, Adrien wiping some of their mixed fluids off of her leg and Marinette reached up to wipe excess lipstick off of her lips and his.

 

Nino pulled up behind their car. He got out of the car and took a single look at them.

“Adrien, you fucking dog.”

The two of them looked at each other, trying to figure out how Nino knew so quickly what they were trying to hide. It was then that they realized…

There was an interesting dent in the car…

**Author's Note:**

> LadyNoir is next, folks.
> 
> -xxNadja


End file.
